


An old love

by PopcornGosong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas!Sterek, Eternal Sterek, F/M, M/M, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornGosong/pseuds/PopcornGosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it wrong to mourn an old love I used to have for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old love

It’s the 21st of November. Stiles is just sitting in his living room after school. This is his everyday routine now. Wake up, school, lacrosse practice with his buddy Scott, go home, make dinner for him and his dad, and sit at the living room until it’s time to do his assignments.

It’s been like this for a few years now. And yes, of course everything’s okay. 

Only, it’s not. 

He never was like this before until he heard that Derek Hale had left Beacon Hills to find the Desert Wolf alongside Braeden. He understands that it’s for the good of the pack and all that jazz, but he still wonders was it really too much to show up at Stiles’ place one last time, just one more time, to say goodbye?

Because Stiles has waited for hours, days, weeks, months, and now years to hear from Derek. A text, phone call, voicemail, postcard, letter, or parcel, anything goddammit. Because Stiles needs confirmation that the man he fell in love with, the man who has helped him with so many things, is still alive. Distant, but still alive. Stiles doesn’t care if he’s unwell, he’d fly across the world if he had to take care of Derek’s sick, sorry ass. 

He just doesn’t want to live with the endless guilt that he never so much dropped hints to Derek that he has strong feelings for him. Feelings that are now, maybe – just maybe, in the past. Because Stiles is learning to cope and he has to bounce back to reality sometime in the future anyway. He’s secured himself a spot at UC Beacon Hills.  
\---

Christmases are supposed to be merry. Stiles is fully aware of that as he’s all cheery, festive, and well, merry, with the decorations for the pack’s Christmas party over at Lydia’s. Thankfully whatever monsters would usually bother them are celebrating Christmas too. It’s a nice break for the pack where everyone gets to share some merry moments together. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Alison offers. She made some homemade cookies and they tasted great (because Scott wasn’t involved in the process so she had time to focus and Scott couldn’t screw things up, obviously).

“Merry Christmas! Loving the vibe, people!” Erica screamed, raising her glass of red wine whilst she’s still cuddling on top of Boyd’s lap.

Stiles is enjoying the moment, but of course, some of his thoughts are with someone else.

“Merry Christmas, Der. I wish nothing but the best for you”. He thinks to himself.

“I’m just going to the backyard for a bit, yeah? I’ll be back ASAP.” He tells the rest of the pack.

“Well, okay. But don’t die out there!” Isaac yells at him from the other side of the living room.

Stiles made a face whilst everyone else laughed.

“No, seriously. It’s Christmas and the last thing I want to do is to actually have to spend my time dealing with whatever supernatural creatures might be out there to get you.” He elaborates

“Well, sure. I’ll try not to. But if I’m not back in 5 minutes, best start panicking.” Stiles replies.

He made his way to the kitchen and dropped his eggnog on the counter before heading out to the Martins’ backyard.

He folded his arms and sat down at the cold landscape. He then proceeded to lie down because why the heck not. Looking at the stars like the sappy teenager he is. That is until he felt something he’s not sure how to feel about.

He felt a pair of eyes staring at him but he’s pretty sure it’s not from inside the house. He narrows his gaze into something in the distance. Something whose presence is questionable because whoever it might be, that’s definitely an uninvited guest.

A big, black wolf, with baby blue eyes slowly walked to his direction. It doesn’t seem hostile.

It starts to shift into a human form and everything clicks into place. Because of course. Why on earth not?

He stands up straight – not knowing what to do, how to react. Because what the actual fuck, but also hello. His stomach turns as he’s trying to process the shock.

“Hello, Stiles. Mind if I sit next to you for a little bit?” his voice is somewhat doubtful. Something quite new to the man that usually sounds so sure about everything that comes out of his mouth.

“I’m not saying no, but neither am I saying yes.” Comes the reply.

They sat down next to each other. Just taking things in.

“We did it. Braeden and I captured the Desert Wolf.” He shares  
“Uh-huh. What’s next in store for you then?” Stiles inquired.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been in this position where I have the luxury of options knocking on my door for so long, to be honest.” 

Stiles can’t help it anymore. He realizes this might be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity as Derek might wander off again, not knowing how much Stiles loves him.

“Hey, Derek?”

“What is it?”

“Wherever you’re going next, can I come with you?” Stiles’ stomach turns. He has reached the point of no return now.

“Hmph. And if I choose to settle down here, try and get a job at the Sherriff’s station?” he jokingly offers, but Stiles hopes that he means it.

“Then I’ll be the one to make sure you get the job. I’m the Sherriff’s son, remember? I can offer my dad a good recommendation statement on you”

“I’d love that. Why do you want to come with me anyway? There’s trouble pretty much everywhere I go – I’m a trouble magnet”

Because I fucking love you so much goddammit. I was so sure but now I’m not as sure, but I’m pretty sure it’s still there somewhere. Maybe it’s because I fucking love you and I can’t take not interacting with you again for so long.

“Tell me something, Derek?” 

“Alright?”

Here it comes

“Is it wrong to mourn a love I used to have for someone?”

“Stiles? What are you trying to imply here?”

“I.. I’m not sure anymore, Derek. I guess I used to love you, and I think the old love I used to have for you has gone. But now it’s back? I’m not sure about anything now.”

Derek is speechless

“It’s pretty much the what the effect is like when you left without saying goodbye and—“

Derek closed the distance between their lips. They kissed slowly but surely, some tension is relieved.

“Stiles, forgive me. I didn’t come over to say goodbye because I want to come back. I didn’t know how long I would be gone; I just know that I had to be gone. I admit I was wrong to not communicate with you during all these years. I didn’t want to risk your safety and the pack’s by revealing your location. But I promise, this time I’ll stay. And wherever I go, I want you there with me. Can you ever forgive me? I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He did smile however. He gave Derek a firm nod and they kissed again before going inside to greet the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr; cuntpiepacific


End file.
